


Gift of the Fishman

by nightstrike



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkfish, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, babys!, but its not explict, mako is very confused, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstrike/pseuds/nightstrike
Summary: Mako goes to check on his fishy boyfriend because he hasn't been looking well. Mako takes him to his home only to find out that Jamie isn't sick, hes something much more complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brundlebambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brundlebambi/gifts).



> finally after one and a half years of not writing I am finally posting things again! this fic is actually based off the art work of Brundle-bambi on tumblr! you guys should definitely give it a look !

Mako walked to the hidden pier just as the sun begin to appear over the oceans waves, causing them to look like fire. He normally didn't come this early but Jamie had been acting weird the last two days. The merman looked tired all the time and his belly seemed to be getting larger. Mako worried that he might have some kinda mer-parasite, stupid as that sounded, how was he to know if merfolk had their own parasites or not.   
Mako made his way to the end of the pier, hoping Jamie remember that he was taking him to his house. Mako know his bathtubs isn't the best place for a merman to stay , but it's only for a few days so he could make sure Jamie was alright.

“Jamie are you here?” called out Mako. he stared at the murky water for a few moments until shocks of blond hair and tattered orange ear fins surfaced from the slightly polluted waters of the bay. Mako grimaced when he saw Jamie, he looked worse than he did yesterday. His stomach looked even more extended and uncomfortable. 

“ Mako… are you sure you want in your house, iam slimy , smell like rotten fish and i have not been fully honest with you.....” spoke Jamie but before mako could answer jamie let out painful screech and clutched his oversized belly. Mako acted quickly, hosting Jamie out of the oily waters and carrying him bridal style as he ran down the boardwalk.

Mako was grateful that it wasn't tourist season s they would all probably gawk at Jamie and crowded around them. The residents of this small beachside town were all aware of merfolk and lived in kinda a symbiosis with them. There were three know mers that lived in around beach that the town of Gibraltar overlooked. There was Jamie of course who was a little trickster and loved to steal fish off the local fishing boats, which is how he and Mako met two years ago. Jamie also enjoyed playing with local children and often joined the local 20 somethings, Lucio and Hana, during their beach bonfires. Then there was Reinhardt who kept Jamie from getting into too much trouble,and also treated him like he was his own child, Jamie doesn't seem to mind at all. Reinhardt was a huge species of mer and acted as a protector of Gibraltar, keeping sharks and unwanted ships away from the shores. He also had a sweet spot for the local tea shop owner, Ana, who comes down to beach and visits with him every day. The last one was a fluffy mer named Mei. She very kind to everyone except on Jamie, who didn't seem to notice her disdain for him. Jamie has many bite marks on his tail from when he just pushed the smaller mer over the line. 

After about a five minute run back to his house Mako rushed Jamie inside. When they got to bathroom, Mako gently set a distressed Jamie into his bathtub and turned on the faucet; cold , clean water began to fill the tub. Jamie was breathing heavily both hands on his stomach.

“are you going to be okay Jamie?” asked Mako concern evident in his voice. Jamie shifted in the tube slightly, tail making soft splashing noises in the water

“yea mate I am fine, this is normal” Jamie's voice was hoarse and a lack of sleep was evident.   
“ you sure as hell don't look fine, and what do you mean normal, are parasites just something merfolk deal with all the time?” questioned mako, his voiced filled with even more worry and doubt. Jamie looked at him with a confusion etched into his face 

“ parasites?, I don't have parasites. Mako I am- ARRRG.” he doubled over in pain, he started panting heavily. Mako kneeled next to the tube horrified and frozen as a medium sized oval like shape be began emerge from Jamie's cloaca located on his front. It took Mako a total of 20 seconds to realize it was an egg. Jaime was fucking pregnant and laying eggs. Mako had no idea how this could've happened. The first thing that popped into his mind was that Jamie was seeing another merfolk that happened to be passing through . It would make since he is part animal, it only logical he would want to have kids with someone like him. It made sense but it didn't make Mako's heart hurt any less. After about 30mins of Jamie panting and letting out pained yells, he laid on his side in the now bloody tub, tail and arms curled around his this 3 eggs. The eggs were a pale yellow color, with strains embonic fluid hanging of them. Jamie was gently cooing to them as mako sat and watched, trying to from the right question to ask jamie. 

“Soo…. whose are they” asked Mako, a little more roughly than he should have.  
“What do you mean mako .. i don't understand “ respond Jaime curling around the eggs a slightly more, his voice apprehensive. For some reason that completely logical action made Mako even more aggravated.

“The eggs Jamie, whose eggs are those!! God are they some merfolk you have been seeing because you wanted kids is that why?!” Mako stood over the mer man breathing heavily from his outburst. He looked down at Jamie and felt a deep pang of guilt resonate through his chest. Jaime had the eggs held closely to his chest, he was shaking and tears were welling up in his large amber eyes. It seemed like an eternity till jamie finally spoke in a quiet shaky voice

“ Their.. Their yours Mako…” Makos jaw went slack and his eyes got wide. “ I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner … I just wasn't sure how… I wasn't sure if you would leave me or not..” mako just stared at Jamie as he moved in the tub, his ear fins twitching anxiously.

“ But how I am human and you're well not, and why me, why not some one like you” mako muttered awkwardly. Jamie let out a weak chuckle

“ Silly mako merfolk can mate with humans we are very much alike in many ways. And you're my mate, I feel in love with you the moment I saw you. I knew this going to happen the moment me and you fucked in reeds” mako chuckled at jamie's bluntness. 

“ You could have told,me I could have helped” said mako as he ruffled jaimes hair. The merman giggled and leaned into the touch. 

“ I asked if you would ever want kids and you looked sad and then quickly changed the subject.” Jaime nuzzled deeper into mako's hand, his arm and tail still wrapped around his- no their eggs. Mako sighed at jaime's comment and pulled his hand away.

“ I didn't mean it like that jaime I wanted kids I just..”

“ You didn't want them with me” finished Jaime, his tone accusing and hurt. Mako felt guilt rise up in his large chest again.

“ No, Jamie I love you and I want to start a family with you I just wasnt sure we could since your a merman and I am a human” Mako gently scooped Jamie,who was holding their eggs to his chest , and set them on his bed. Mako took off his drenched clothes leaving him only in his boxers. He then climbed onto the bed, moving his arm so that Jamie could curl up next to him; which is exactly what Jamie did. He draped his long tail over Mako’s large belly and nestle the eggs in his and and up against mako's side. Jamie sighed contently as he nuzzled his head into the crook of mako's neck and rested what remained of his right hand on Mako's chest. Within a few moments Jamie had dozed off, tired from the ordeal earlier. Mako was tired as well but he couldn't sleep, starred up the ceiling running the event of today through his head. It was barely noon and he was already mentally exhausted. He was going to be a father, of three half mer half human children. 

Now mako wasn't the type of person who thought about what the future held, preferring to live life where it took him instead of worrying about every little thing. But right now he was worrying about what the future may hold for his kids and Jamie. He knew Jamie could defend himself well, evident by the scars all over his slender body,besides the faint bite marks from mei, and reinhardt basically adopted jamie as his own kid and would definitely protect him and his children while in the ocean. Mei didn't hate Jamie, well at least not alot, she just was annoyed by him. She often liked playing games with human children so she would probably be thrilled to have merkids swimming around. All these thoughts were stirring in mako's mind when he felt Jaimes tail wiggle on his gut

“Mate, can you put me back in the tub please, I am starting to get a little dry” croaked out Jamie, voice still riddled with exhaustion. Mako got up with a grunt and gingerly picked up Jaime, who was clutching the eggs too his chest, and walked him over to the bathroom where he set jamie and the eggs gently in the tube and began putting more clean water in.

“ Thanks,... hey Mako can you take me back to a pier tomorrow? i have a nest all set up under the pier for the eggs, and i want to tell Rein and Mei, i have been avoiding them because I didn't want the lecturer from mei or to be smoothed to death from over affection by Rein” explained Jaime. 

“ I mean sure if that's what you want, but who will protect the nest while you hunt I will when I can but I have job and..” Mako was cut off from spiel by Jamies pure and beautiful giggle   
“ We don't hunt while we have eggs silly i'll watch them until they hatch, keeping them warm and damp.”

“ But how will you eat?”

“ Usually we don't eat while we are guarding our eggs unless our mates bring us food or another family member but I'll last the three weeks until they hatch then I'll have to hunt” explained Jamies as he stroked the eggs 

“ Wait do your mates usually not hunt for the ones watching the eggs?” asked Mako skeptically, as he couldn't believe what he was saying. 

“ Well usually our mates would defend the surrounding area from predators acting as a first line of defence. The only time they wouldn't do that is if we were lucky enough to be near reef, because reefs are places of peace, even the savage mers know that.” Explained Jamie nonchalantly. Mako looked at Jamie for a long moment before he finally decided what he was going to say. 

“ you won't have to worry i'll bring you food” spoke mako, Jamie gave him a gentle look, ear fins tilted down slightly

“ you're too good for me mako”

“And you jamie are too good for me” murmured mako as he got up from his place by the tub to go take a nap, exhausted from the morning's events.   
The next day mako carried jaime and their eggs back down to jaime's pier. Once in the water he swam under the pier to where the land and water met and arranged the eggs nicely in a large kelp nest that was partly in the water. Once the eggs were situated jamie curled around them. Mako sat at the pier for hours talking to jamie about what they should name their kids, both laughing when either came up wit a ridiculous name. Both stopped talking when they heard paddling nearby, reinhardt surfaced along with mei trailing a few feet behind. Both of their jaws dropped when they saw jamie nervously grinning while coiled around the eggs. Reinhardt immediately let a hardy laugh and ruffled jamie's hair

“ ahahaha!you're going to be fathers i am so happy for you two!” bellowed reinhardt jamie let out laugh as well

“ well you're going to be part of their lives too, ya basically raised me ya gonna be a grandfather Rein, and Mei I know you dont like me very much but I always consider ya a sister so if you would like I want you to be the kids aunt” Jamie spoke softly and gently, something mako has only heard him do when they were alone. Mei looked at a loss for words, as to how someone she was so mean and standoffish to could want her to the aunt to his unhatched kids. Mei had no words she simply nodded and wiped the tears forming in her eyes. 

3 weeks seemed to pass in a blink of an eye and suddenly Mako was down under the pier with jamie watching their three eggs begin to hatch. The one the right was the first emerge. A healthy little girl who looked almost exactly like mako emerged. She had the same silver white hair, brown skin, , the only difference was the fact that her bottom half was a that of a great white and she had warm brown eyes.

“ She looks just like you mako!” gasped Jamie, his tail splashing in glee. Mako let out a chuckle at Jamie's excitement as he picked up his newly hatched daugher and watched her sleepy eyes flutter open and close as she rolled around feebly in his arms making soft clicking noises. The left egg soon began to crack, within a few seconds there second child had emerged from its egg. A boy with black hair, large amber eyes and a tail the same bright orange as jamie's fins crawled out of the shell and let out a weak cry. Jamie picked up their small son and began cooing to him, and rubbing his back, gradually calming the boy. Moments later the final egg hatched and a young female with blond hair, blue eyes popped her head out. She was different from her siblings for she looked completely human aside from her slightly pointed ears pointy teeth and gills on her neck. Mako scooped her up with his other arm and held her close

“ so Jamie what should we name them” asked mako as he cuddled the two of his three children to his chest. Jamie looked at their son thoughtfully.

“Milo, for our son, Marlee, for our first daughter and Kaiya for our final Child. 

“Those are beautiful Jamie” spoke Mako after a moment of silence. Mako moved over to Jamie and cuddled him and their three children. Never in a hundred years would mako have thought he would be the father of three beautiful children and have such a wonderful magnificent funny partner. Even for all the rich in the world he would never trade this, for this was the greatest treasure of all.


End file.
